Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming
thumb|Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming ''is de tiende ''Dragon Ball Z''''-''film. Deze film speelt zich zeven jaar na film 8 af, rond de ''Great Saiyaman-s''aga. Samenvatting Een saiyan-ruimtehuls crasht op aarde. Binnenin schreeuwt de ons bekende Legendarische Super Saiyan Broly de naam Kakarot, voordat hij bewusteloos neerzakt. Goten, Trunks en Videl zoeken de Dragonballs. Videl wil namelijk graag de draak Shenron zien. Het gaat ze makkelijk af met Bulma's Dragon Radar en ze hoeven alleen de Four Star Dragonball nog te vinden. Na een ruzie met een troep vogels zijn ze in de buurt van de Four Star Dragonball. In een beekje vindt Videl een mooi kristal. Er is erg veel kristal in de omgeving en ze vraagt zich af waarom het vlakbij gelegen dorpje zo arm is. Tijd om lang na te denken heeft ze niet, want Goten en Trunks zijn al weer een stuk verder, en ze gaat ze achterna. In het dorpje is een ritueel gaande. Een meisje genaamd Coco moet geofferd worden en haar grootvader is erg verdrietig. Een priester roept over het redden van het dorpje en bidt tot de berggod. Videl en de twee jongens vragen wat er gaande is en verstoren zo het ritueel. De dorpelingen zijn verbaasd over de vliegkunsten van het trio. Een dorpeling legt uit dat er een offer nodig is om een monster te verdrijven dat in de buurt is. Het ging goed met het dorpje door het verzamelen van kristallen, maar de afgelopen zeven jaar. De priester schreeuwt over een vloek en dat het offer aan hun god gericht is om de vloek te verdrijven. In de afgelopen zeven jaar werd het dorpje door slecht weer geteisterd. Bovendien had het last van een monster, dat alles in de bergen at wat hij kon vinden. Toen het slechte weer aanhield kwam hij naar het dorpje om daar voedsel te halen. Door de jaren heen werd hij groter en gewelddadiger. Dus had de priester bedacht dat ze een offer aan de berggod moesten leveren en hem te vragen het monster te doden. Videl vindt het maar onzin. De dorpeling zegt dat ze geen keuze hebben, ze hebben veel geprobeerd. Veel jonge dorpelingen zijn in de strijd tegen het monster gesneuveld. Het dorpje wordt met uitsterven bedreigd. Toch vindt Videl het offer geen goed idee. Trunks stelt voor om met zijn drieën het monster te gaan doden in ruil voor de ketting van de priester waar de Four Star Dragonball aan blijkt te hangen! Goten, Trunks en Videl zitten in een enorme ketel, zogenaamd als voedsel voor het monster. De twee jongens hebben zelf ook honger en willen graag wat van het andere offervoedsel eten. Videl zegt dat dat niet kan en dat ze stil moeten zijn, maar Trunks pakt al een appel. Goten wil zijn voorbeeld volgen, maar Videl slaat hem. Goten begint enorm hard te huilen en Videl is bang dat het monster hem hoort. Verderop ligt Broly en hij denkt dat hij Kakarot hoort huilen. Hij denkt terug aan hun gevecht en wordt boos. Videl geeft Goten voedsel en hij is weer stil. Trunks vertelt Videl dat het één van Gotens trucjes was. Dan beeft de grond, het monster nadert! Ze gaan uit de pan. Een enorme dinosaurus staat voor hen. Goten en Trunks spelen met het beest en Videl is doodsbang. Uiteindelijk slaat Trunks het beest op de grond. Het dorpje kent weer vrede en het trio geniet van een maaltijd. Ze krijgen hun Dragonball. Daarna gaan ze slapen. De volgende ochtend wordt Videl gewekt door een hels lawaai. Een grote kracht verwoest de omgeving en ze gaat kijken wat het is. Boven een meer ziet ze de bron zweven, het blijkt Broly te zijn! Ze spreekt hem aan en hij gaat over tot de aanval. Videl weet een klap te ontwijken, maar wordt daarna door de Super Saiyan neergehaald. Inmiddels zijn Goten en Trunks ook ter plekke en Trunks waarschuwt Broly voor zijn ochtendhumeur. Als Broly Goten in het oog krijgt wordt hij woest, hij herkent namelijk zijn vijand Kakarot in het jongetje. Broly slaat Trunks en Goten weg en valt ze verder aan. De twee worden behoorlijk geraakt en in het water geknald en krijgen er wat Ki-blasts van Broly bovenop. Ergens ver weg voelt Gohan een enorm power level en hij vermoedt al wie het is. Goten en Trunks weten Broly's aanvallen als Super Saiyans te ontwijken en ze denken dat ze veel sneller zijn dan hij. Broly doet een power-up en schiet de jongens met een Ki-blast naar de grond. Ze zijn geen Super Saiyans meer. Ze zijn nogal overrompeld door Broly's kracht en ze willen vluchten, maar Broly haalt ze neer. Ze vallen hem aan, maar het doet Broly niets en hij knalt ze weer naar de grond. Door de klappen van Broly is de Four Star Dragonball, die volgens de Dragon Radar in de buurt was, tevoorschijn gekomen. Goten wijst Trunks erop dat hij achter de naderende Broly ligt. Met die Dragonball erbij kunnen ze de draak om hulp vragen. Trunks gaat Broly afleiden, terwijl Goten gaat proberen de Dragonball te pakken. Trunks begint Broly te beledigen. Broly stormt op hem af en Goten weet de Dragonball te pakken. Door de kracht van Broly donderen er een aantal ronde keien boven op Goten, die zijn Dragonball verliest. De Dragonball rolt met de keien de berg af en de jongens zitten in de problemen. Ondertussen nadert Gohan en komt Videl weer bij haar positieven. Trunks valt Broly aan en wordt weer Super Saiyan, maar geen enkele van zijn aanvallen werkt. Ondertussen doet Goten een plasje en gaat hij de Dragonball tussen de keien zoeken. Trunks kan niet lang meer standhouden en terwijl hij langs een waterval naar beneden stort hoopt hij dat Goten opschiet. Gelukkig heeft Goten de Dragonball gevonden. Ondertussen wacht Trunks bang en bebloed op Broly. Hij verzamelt toch al zijn moed en valt Broly aan, want wat zou zijn vader zeggen van lafheid? Trunks wordt weer weggeslagen en zegt dat hij nodig naar toilet moet. Maar dan komt Goten met de Dragonballs aangevlogen, ze hebben ze nu allemaal. Trunks roept naar Broly dat ze nu in het voordeel zijn en dat de draak hem zal verslaan. Goten gaat Shenron oproepen en Trunks zegt dat dit Broly's laatste kans is om zich te verontschuldigen. Goten roept naar de Dragonballs toe dat de draak Broly moet verslaan, maar Shenron verschijnt niet. Terwijl Goten het ergens anders weer gaat proberen grijpt Broly Trunks beet en legt hem over zijn nek. Terwijl Broly zijn botten kraakt, kan Trunks zijn plas niet langer ophouden en hij plast over Broly heen. Woedend smijt de Legendarische Super Saiyan Trunks naar beneden, maar Goten pakt hem voordat hij de grond raakt. Broly stuurt een Ki-blast achter ze aan en noemt de naam Kakarot weer, terwijl de jongens naar beneden vallen. Hij vuurt nog een Ki-blast op ze af en getroffen raken Goten en Trunks de grond. Broly wordt woest door de gedachte aan Kakarot. Dan arriveert Gohan op het slagveld en hij is verbaasd dat Broly nog leeft. Goten en Trunks zijn erg blij om hem te zien en Gohan vertelt hen dat Broly erg gevaarlijk is. Goten en Trunks kennen nu de naam van hun vijand en vragen wie hij is. Gohan vertelt dat Broly de Legendarische Super Saiyan is die zeven jaar geleden door zijn vader verslagen leek te zijn. Nu snapt Trunks dat hij, Goten en Videl door Broly verslagen zijn. Gohan schrikt als hij verneemt dat Videl er ook is. Broly vliegt op Gohan af, terwijl hij de naam Kakarot brult. Gohan snapt dat Broly achter Goku aanzit, maar die is nu weg. Gohan zal het zelf op moeten knappen! Dat lukt vooralsnog niet echt, want ook zijn aanvallen doen Broly niets. Gohan merkt dat Broly niet veranderd is, hij is nog steeds zo sterk als hij was. Net als Broly de naam Kakarot weer noemt, geeft Videl hem een schop, wat hij niet eens lijkt te merken. Broly doet weer een power-up en samen met Gohan vliegt hij weer omhoog. Videl en de jongens zijn nog helemaal beduusd van Broly's kracht. Broly vuurt een Ki-blast op Gohan af, die hem weerkaatst, maar hierdoor gaat hij richting Videl en de anderen. Gohan vliegt snel voor ze, slaat de Ki-blast weg en wordt Super Saiyan. De Ki-blast ontploft en Gohan gaat met gespreide armen voor de anderen staan om ze te beschermen. Goten en de Dragonballs worden door de explosie weggeslingerd en Goten raakt bewusteloos. Dit zelfde lot ondergaan Trunks en Videl ook. De explosie woekert door en er komt lava uit de grond, maar Gohan staat er nog, alleen is hij geen Super Saiyan meer. Broly lacht en maakt Gohan boos. Beide Saiyans doen een power-up. Als Super Saiyans gaan ze de strijd weer met elkaar aan, maar Broly heeft de overhand. Terwijl Broly hem vastheeft bedenkt Gohan dat hij de lava tegen Broly kan gebruiken. Hij weet uit Broly's greep te komen en vliegt naar de lava, achtervolgt door Broly en diens Ki-blasts. Op het laatste moment wijkt Gohan uit en Broly belandt in de lava. Gohan denkt dat hij gewonnen heeft en hij valt flauw op een rots in de lavazee. Zijn haar is weer zwart. Een ontploffing laat de lava stijgen, maar net als de lava Gohan te pakken lijkt te krijgen vliegt iemand met hem weg. Gohan komt even bij bewustzijn en ziet dat het Piccolo is. Piccolo legt de bewusteloze krijger ergens neer en kijkt uit over het landschap. Gohan komt weer bij zijn positieven en kijkt op naar zijn mentor. Als Piccolo zich omdraait blijkt het Krillin te zijn die Gohan redde! Dit was iets wat Krillin altijd al eens wilde doen. Krillin doet zijn tulband en cape af, hij is blij dat het hem gelukt is. Gohan merkt op dat zijn gevecht met Broly hem bijna het leven kostte. Krillin antwoordt dat hij af en toe nog eens kan helpen. Broly moet wel erg hardnekkig zijn, hij is toch helemaal naar de aarde gekomen. Hij moet zich wel erg schamen om zijn verlies tegen Goku. Maar de geschiedenis heeft zich weer herhaald. Plotseling klinkt er een explosie. In een stroom lava komt Broly omhoog met een energieschild om zijn lichaam. Hij heeft de lava overleefd! Hoe kan hij ooit gestopt worden? Krillin heeft nog nooit zo iemand als Broly gezien en wil hem aanvallen, maar een Ki-blast van Broly knalt hem meteen een rotsmuur in. Als hij het bewustzijn verliest valt Gohan Broly weer aan, maar hij wordt neergehaald en ook in een rots geknald. Ondertussen vallen de Dragonballs uit de tas van Goten en ze liggen nu alle zeven in een groep tegen elkaar aan. Ondertussen komt Videl aanstrompelen. Goten ziet zijn broer, die door Broly wordt gepijnigd, en hij staat op. Maar als hij iets verder loopt valt hij weer. Videl bedenkt dat ze de dochter van Mr. Satan is en met al haar kracht gooit ze het kristal dat ze eerder vond naar Broly, die het kapot slaat. Ze valt uitgeput op de grond, maar dit geeft Gohan nieuwe kracht. Woedend vecht hij zich uit de greep van Broly, die lacht, en Gohan vertelt dat dit het einde is. Hij zal hem vermoorden. De Legendarische Super Saiyan doet een power-up en Gohan begint als een Super Saiyan een Kamehameha te laden. Broly vuurt Ki-blasts af en Gohan laat zijn Kamehameha los. De energie botst en er volgt een energiegevecht. Goten komt zijn broer te hulp door ook als een Super Saiyan een Kamehameha op Broly af te vuren. Trunks komt ook weer bij en strompelt naar het slagveld. Broly lacht duivels en Gohan bedenkt dat hij meer kracht nodig heeft. Goten vraagt de draak om hulp en er geschiedt een wonder. De Dragonballs beginnen te gloeien en de stem van Goku roept Gohan en Goten toe dat ze niet op moeten geven. Ze moeten al hun kracht gebruiken en sterk zijn. Ze kunnen Broly verslaan! Dan daalt Goku neer op aarde en hij wordt Super Saiyan. De draak heeft Goku teruggebracht uit het hiernamaals. Goku doet ook een Kamehameha op Broly, die ziet dat zijn aartsvijand Kakarot er weer is. Goku spoort zijn zoons aan om beter hun best te doen, Broly mag niet van ze winnen. De energie wordt steeds krachtiger. Broly vuurt wat extra Ki-blasts af, terwijl Trunks toekijkt. De jonge Saiyan vuurt een kleine Ki-blast af en valt weer op de grond. Dan roept Goku dat ze alles moeten geven en de drie Saiyans vuren de Kamehameha met een explosie van kracht rechtstreeks op Broly af. Hij kan niets meer doen en wordt het heelal in geknald. Hij schreeuwt nog één keer de naam Kakarot, voordat hij ontploft. Als de rook van het vuurwerk is opgetrokken is Goku weer weg en liggen de Dragonballs weer in de tas. Gohan, Goten, Videl en Trunks zijn in orde. Gohan weet dat zijn vader hen redde en Videl wil het hele verhaal horen. Gohan rent weg, met Videl achter hem aan. Trunks en Goten gaan terug naar het dorp om wat te eten. De omroeper vraagt zich af of Goku werkelijk terugkwam om zijn zoons te helpen, of dat ze zich dat maar inbeeldden. Niemand zal weten of het een wonder van de Dragonballs was of niet. Ondertussen hangt Krillin nog steeds gewond in de rotswand... Categorie:Films Categorie:Dragon Ball Z films